Resolutions
by aikakone
Summary: Remus doesn't make resolutions, not even when the war is finally over. That doesn't stop Ginny from asking.


Since Christmas Eve, the Wizarding world had been rejoicing. While the week from Christmas Eve to New Years Eve usually passed quickly, this one had run on fleet feet. The true and final defeat of Voldemort had come and gone with Harry still standing after it was over. While the people were still feeling shock and disbelief, they were eagerly shedding that to feel hope and joy.

The adult members of the Order were all gathered at the Black house to celebrate rightly. Included in that was the pair of Fred and George, who wanted all to revel and be merry and were working their hardest to make it a reality. Harry was the man of the hour and took everyone's praise and thanks with humility.

Ginny had helped as much as was possible. Since her time at the Department of Mysteries Harry had begun to see her as a competent witch and not just the little girl who had a crush on him when she was eleven years old. He hadn't seen her as more than that, and she no longer cared about him in that way.

At this most joyous of occasions, she found herself drifting from guest to guest chatting but not settling down to talk with any one group. It wasn't a bad feeling because everyone had so much happiness and relief, yet there was no feeling of being anchored, either.

While Ginny was mingling, she noticed another person in the crowd behaving similarly to her. Remus Lupin was all gentile smiles and talking with the partiers. On the surface, he seemed like any other wizard at the partly. Something about him was raising flags for Ginny so that when he left the group to be by himself for a while, she followed him.

"Lupin!" she called out and raised her hand as she came near. She'd trained herself not to address him as Professor, but somehow that respectful distance had never left her emotions even if it had left her speech pattern.

He turned at his waist to see her and finished his cocktail drink. "You can call me Remus, you know," he finally said.

"I don't think so," she said as she thoughtfully nibbled her lip. "I just wouldn't feel right doing it."

He shrugged at her choice. She was an adult witch and could do as she chose. Meanwhile, Ginny stepped to stand beside him in the darkened room. The drapes were drawn to reveal a beautiful snow-scape outside.

"It's lovely," she said in awe of the view. Her summers there had never afforded this view, and not even during the horrible winter they had spent there while her father was in the Dai Llewellyn ward at St. Mungo's had she seen such beauty.

"It is," Remus agreed. "It's one of the few things about this place that is untainted."

The raucous sounds drifted into their room, but no people followed. Ginny looked away from the window, but thought to make conversation again.

"Tonight is the evening of resolutions. What do you resolve?" Ginny asked Lupin sincerely.

"I resolve never to be a werewolf again," he said in a tone she couldn't tell was serious or jest.

"You can't do that. It's part of who you are!" the young Weasley finally said back to him.

He gave her a surprised look, but did not speak because Ginny had more to say. "You could no more stop being a werewolf than I could stop having red hair."

"Actually," Remus finally dared interrupt, "you could. I do know of a few hair charms..."

She put her hands on her hips and looked at him as if he was an idiot. "And underneath it all, it would still be red."

His laughter at her remark turned into a smile. "I don't make resolutions, Ginny. I find they're silly, and most people don't keep them."

"That's true. They don't," she conceded with a smile of her own.

"Gin! Remus!" a tall, freckle-faced Ron said, interrupting them. "It's time for the countdown to begin. Come on!"

Both followed Ron out to the central room where the witches and wizards had gathered. As all were waiting and anticipation was building, they started counting backwards from ten. At the chime of the New Year, a huge orb of fireworks courtesy of Fred and George exploded and rained sweets and party favors over everyone.

Ginny looked up at it laughing in joy. Beside her, Remus was smiling, too. "Happy New Year, Ginny," he said, turning to her.

She looked at him and tucked one of her flaming locks behind her ear. "Happy New Year. Remus," she said with smile, accepting his name.

He nodded in appreciation and gave her a hug to bring in the New Year before going away to give greetings to the other witches and wizards.


End file.
